


Rain

by GMS_Prime



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMS_Prime/pseuds/GMS_Prime
Summary: Thor enjoying a thunderstorm
Kudos: 1





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A minifill I did back in 2012 for the Thor Kinkmeme on LJ. The prompt was: "So I have an image in my head of Thor standing in a huge storm and loving it, because he's the god of storms after all. So I just want a story with Thor communing with nature in a very sensual way, the more descriptions of physical sensations the better."
> 
> https://norsekink.livejournal.com/8195.html?thread=16935171#t16935171

He stands in the storm. The rain sweeping over him and the lightning crackling around him. His laughter at the dual sensations, hot and cold, tingling and soothing, rumbles across the land and it is the thunder.

He spreads his arms, fingers splayed wide, as the rain soaks his clothes, plastering them to his body and his golden hair to his head. With his eyes closed he calls to the lightning; a temperamental thing, it flashes at a distance, arcing across the sky in bright white streaks, teasing him.

He laughs again and wants it. So it comes to him. Comes like a well-trained pet; curling around his outstretched fingers with the gentle caress of a lover. He curls his fingers around the brilliant tendrils and it sinks into his skin. Lighting him brilliantly from the inside. Bleaching his golden skin and hair pale blue.

Every bone, muscle, tendon and nerve tingles at the warmth and it fills him. With power, with pleasure; and his laughter bubbles up again. Rumbling out of his now open mouth in a wave of sound that makes the grass, the trees, the very world tremble with anticipation.

He brings his hands together, and the lightning leaps from his fingers. Spreading across the sky in blinding blue-white flashes. He laughs again.

A simple un-tainted joy.

Rain.


End file.
